


awakened

by dldld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Kyungsoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Jongin thinks to himself that the heart is the prettiest shape in the world. And that the prettiest heart-shaped thing to ever exist is the one he's looking at right now.





	awakened

_Heart. It's a heart. I want a heart._ Jongin thinks to himself that the heart is the prettiest shape in the world. And that the prettiest heart-shaped thing to ever exist is the one he's looking at right now. Oh, he could stare at it for days on end.

Jongin gets slightly roused from his heart-shaped-induced reverie by a sound coming from the heart he's staring at, asking about what he wants. _What he wants? Isn't that obvious?_

"Sir, it isn't obvious since we don't have anything on the menu that has a heart on its name. Would you like to opt for another?" a deep voice coming from the heart asks.

 _I was speaking out loud?_ It's as if Jongin gets doused with cold water. He visibly flinches from the sound of the voice that's coming from the heart-shaped mouth, not because it wasn't pleasant, but because it is pleasant, _too pleasant_ in fact, a voice he'd like to hear whispering sweet nothings to his ear in the early morning light. His mind has always been active, _no_ , it has always been in overdrive, easily conjuring images just with the simplest of sensations. Maybe it's what makes him a great dancer, since music always comes with imagery, with movement, with choreography. And now, a voice, coming from lips shaped like the boxes he get every Valentine's Day is making him feel hot and bothered. A whole lot of bothered. How can a voice undo him like this so easily?

"Sir, have you thought through what you're getting? Would you like me to recommend something for you?" Heart Lips asks. But now Jongin moves his stare away from the lips and looks the man in the eye and now _What. The. Actual. Fuck._ How can that deep voice that's already driving him insane be coming from a man with such adorable doe eyes that he wants to put him in his pocket? And it's possible he can actually do it, since the other man looks small and oh-so-cute. The duality is driving Jongin insane.

Jongin can feel though that the other man's patience is running out, his eyes still polite but with something simmering underneath. He finally remembers that he was about to go get himself a cup of coffee before he got accosted by the man in front of him. Figuratively. The accosting all happened in his mind. "Sorry. Just, a large of hot caramel macchiato, please," Jongin confidently announces, more to himself than to the barista he can't stop looking at, trying to regain the composure he so easily lost.

"For here or to-go? And your name, please?" the barista intones.

Jongin had a class to go to. He should be rushing to class, and not lost in someone's dark pools that make his loins curl, his skin electric, and his mouth water. _I know, I know, I know. But I can't help it._

"For here, please, thank you. For Jongin," Jongin hears his own voice and it sounds assured; no tinge of embarrassment from a while ago can be heard. His class was just a lecture class so he can be late. Or be absent. Whatever.

Jongin doesn't know what just snapped inside him. He's never been like this. A lot of people show their interest in him but he never found someone he thought was interesting. Nobody he felt anything even remotely how he feels right now. He feels desire and lust and he's pretty sure he has a working libido, but this is all completely new. It's real. Jongin takes a surreptitious look at the barista's nametag as the guy punches his order in. _And his name is Kyungsoo._

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I had to let out. Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
